1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, data encryption methods known in the art include AES (Advanced Encryption Standard) defined by FIPS (Federal Information Processing Standard) 197.
In the case of encrypting or decrypting data by use of AES, parameters used in transformations are set such that parameters used in encryption are different from parameters used in decryption. Such an arrangement is known to reduce data storage volume (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The conventional arrangement, however, is associated with the risk of the program having a large data size due to a large amount of source code descriptions.
One aspect of the present invention is aimed at reducing the program data size by use of a one-dimensional array.